Impossible
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]ShinoKiba. Je te déteste... C'est faux... Tu me dégoûtes... Faux... Depuis le début... Non...Non !


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Angst

Paring : Shino/Kiba

Disclamers : Nan…Sont pas à moi…TTxTT

Enfin pondus un ShinoKiba ! n.n One shot court, oui, tristoune un piti peu, et bien angst comme je les aimes ! n.n Encore un one shot avec un amour impossible…rah, décidément, je comprends pas, mais en ce moment, je fais que de ça dis donc ! n.n°

Donc, voilà, je suis de retour sur le neeeet ! n.n Je pourrais enfin réécrire...enfin bref, pour plus de précision, faut voir dans mon profil hein...XD Aller, bon ficage !

* * *

Impossible 

* * *

-JAMAIS ! JAMAIS TU ENTENDS ! »

Il y eut un grand « CLAC ! », et les lunettes noires de Shino se brisèrent contre le mur alors qu'il vacillait sous le choc, une marque rouge sur sa joue.

-Comment peux-tu…comment peux-tu nous faire ça Shino ! Tu es un Aburame ! Tu es l'héritier de notre clan Shino ! Tu le comprends ! »

L'adolescent ne dit rien et resta ainsi immobile, son visage tourné sur le côté, la tête baissée. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait de son être.

-Je…je ne peux pas y croire…toi…Shino…Mon seul fils ! C'est impossible…IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Le ninja frappa sur son bureau avec violence, furieux.

-Vraiment…une telle honte …Dis moi Shino….Dis moi pourquoi….DIS LE MOI ! »

-… »

-DIS LE MOI SHINO ! »

Le brun releva lentement son visage et plongea ses yeux étranges dans ceux de son père avant d'ouvrire ses lèvres.

-Je…ne sais pas… »

-… »

-…Je l'aime…c'est tout… »

-NON ! Il n'en est PAS QUESTION ! Ecoutes moi bien maintenant…si jamais…Si jamais je te vois près de lui Shino…crois moi, tu le regretteras…Amèrement. Maintenant, vas t-en… »

-…Je l'aime… »

-TAIS-TOI ! »

-Je l'aime… »

-CA SUFFIT ! »

Il gifla à nouveau son fils avec force, avant de respirer à grands coups.

-Sort d'ici Shino. Et ne me redit plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. »

Le brun resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se retourner, et de faire coulisser la porte en papier de riz.

Il la referma derrière lui, tête basse.

-Shino…Shino, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit…tu verras, mon fils, il va se calmer…il va accepter… »

L'adolescent releva son visage vers celui de sa mère, et un éclair de déception traversa ses yeux.

-Toi…tu ne vaut pas mieux que lui…maman… », murmura t-il d'une voix égale, sans émotion. « Quand je changerais…quand je ne serait plus qu'un corps sans âme…vous comprendrez l'erreur que vous venez de faire… »

-…Mon fils… »

* * *

-Shinoooooo ! Shiiiiinoooooo ! »

Kiba courait à toute vitesse vers son coéquipier et meilleur ami, Akamaru sur les talons, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Shino détourna son regard et se laissa faire quand l'adolescent sauta à son cou.

-Salut Shinooo ! »

-… »

Cette voix…

Si joyeuse…

Si…Amoureuse…

-…Shino ? Ca ne va pas ? », demanda Kiba, inquiet du manque de réaction de l'adolescent.

Bon…c'est vrai qu'habituellement, l'Aburame n'était pas très communicatif, mais, d'habitude, il le prenait toujours dans ses bras en retour et se mettait à sourire…

-Ca va. »

Non ça n'allait pas…

Il souffrait…énormément…

Et lui…lui aussi allait souffrir…

-Tu es sûr ? »

-…Kiba…je voulais te dire…que… »

Il s'éloigna légèrement de son ami en gardant fixement ses yeux vers le sol, ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches pour ne pas que Kiba les voies.

-Je…ne t'aime pas. »

_C'est faux…_

-…Quoi ? »

Shino n'osa pas relever ses yeux vers son petit ami, qui ne comprenait pas….pourquoi…pourquoi il disait ça…

-Je ne t'aime pas. »

_Faux…_

-Depuis tout ce temps…je faisais exprès… »

_Non…_

-en fait…tu…me…dé…goûte… »

_Non… !_

L'Aburame ferma ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre avec une irrésistible envie de vomir.

-… Pourquoi…maintenant… », murmura Kiba, la voix éraillée.

Tant de tristesse…

Tant de déception…

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça…

Lui faire subir ça…

Lui mentir comme ça…

-… »

-Shino…Pourquoi tu me le dit que maintenant ! », s'exclama le brun en le prenant par le col, l'obligeant à le regarder dans ses yeux brillants de larmes.

L'adolescent se força à ne pas regarder les gouttes salées qui coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Kiba et le repoussa pour ne pas supporter ce regard d'incompréhension mêlé de reproche.

-… »

-Alors que moi…moi je t'aime…tu me mens…depuis le début… »

-… »

-Tu aurais pût me le dire ! »

-… »

-Shino ! Regardes-moi ! Shino ! »

-Laisse-moi ! »

-… »

Kiba recula d'un pas, interdit, quand Shino le repoussa avec force. Il baissa ses yeux vers le sol et étouffa un sanglot entre ses doigts.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite…je te déteste…JE TE DETESTE ! »

Il tourna ses talons et s'enfuit en courant, laissant seul un Shino complètement abattu.

Le shinobi frappa le mur rugueux de toute ses forces en poussant un cri de rage et le fissura, avant de poser son front dessus, laissant au passage une trace sanglante dessus.

Il s'était pratiquement brisé le poing, mais son cœur lui faisait mille fois plus mal que sa main…

Il se dégoûtait…

Il venait de perdre celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui…

Celui qu'il aimait…

Et tout ça était de sa faute.

A lui.

A lui seul…


End file.
